


Judge, Jury and Executioner

by MatchaMochi



Series: Lance Dish Time [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark, Fisherman!Lance, M/M, lumberjack!Hunk kinda....more carpenter really, town secrets...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaMochi/pseuds/MatchaMochi
Summary: Hours later they’re sprawled on the ground, Lances head pillowed on his chest, his hand idly smoothing down Lances back. He looks at Lance and he must’ve had a stupid look on his face because Lance gives him another small kiss before beaming at him again.////There is a town, and there are also consequences,
Relationships: Hunk/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Lance Dish Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675384
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Judge, Jury and Executioner

**Author's Note:**

> hance today! I honestly didnt know it was going to be this dark but I think I've had this on the back of my head for a while and it just came out now for some reason.....I love town conspiracies haha! (read the tags!)

There’s a town, right beside the great lake, known for its beautiful wildflowers in the spring. Their security is impeccable, it’s community peaceful and known for being welcoming to newcomers. The Garrett family has been living in it for years, and their descendants had always lived inside the forest, but not that far from the lake. They were woodsmen, building houses for the residents of the town, carving toys for the children on Christmas.

Hunks family had always been close to Lances; since the McClains had been here longer than most of them. They were fishermen, and he’d often see them coming back from the lake, huge nets of fish in tow. He’s also much more of a carpenter than a lumberjack but Lance had always said he loved how dashing he looks, carrying his axe around.

Lance and he were childhood friends, and as they grew and each time Lance would hang around the forest, hair wet after a day in the lake, they began courting. And soon…. well, soon he hopes they could have their wedding in autumn when it's not too hot or not too cold. Where he could finish their house by then, baking sweet bread for their own little space.

“Hunk!”

Here he comes now, face bright in a wide smile, straw hat bouncing at his back. Lance runs up to him and he grunts when they collided in a bear hug but he obliges, lifting Lance off his feet and spinning him around making his shriek in delight. He laughs too, nuzzling Lances neck.

“You smell like fish.”

“ _You_ smell like sweat.” He pulls back and frowns, “I don’t think that was an insult, I love it when you’re like this,”

“Lance!”

Lance laughs at him, playfully bites at Hunks nose before he darts away, “I know you like it too hunky Hunk!”

They were in that part of the forest where he was chopping wood, grass as green as the sky was blue. No one would normally come here, it’s secluded by the many trees that covered the tracks to the nearest building in town. So, Hunk isn’t really bothered when he catches Lance from behind and proceeds to push him down and kiss him until they’re both breathless and flushed.

Hours later they’re sprawled on the ground, Lances head pillowed on his chest, his hand idly smoothing down Lances back. He looks at Lance and he must’ve had a stupid look on his face because Lance gives him another small kiss before beaming at him again.

“Hey there, bud,” Hunk says, a running inside joke they’ve had for years.

Lances laughter makes his bone melt, dripping in his ears like honey.

“Hello, my love.”

-

-

-

They had all kinds of visitor in town. The merchants who come weekly to trade in food and supplements for other things they might need, the lone traveller who’s searching for a place to rest, the annual representatives from the bigger cities who’d check on their town.

There’s always that occasional rowdy group though, ones that’ll book a night in their inn but would treat everyone around them like they’re servants. Ones that came from royalty perhaps or was just born with a mean streak that leaves a sour taste in Hunks mouth. They’ve had them too, but it’s never gone too far than the rare barfights or the loud reprimand.

It's only when he sees the way Lance is hiding his face from him that he thinks that this just might be it.

“H-hey, Hunk buddy. Um, dear, why are you looking at me like that? This is nothing really,”

He’s _livid_ , his hand white-knuckled, the other holding Lance’s cheek gently, thumbs stroking the purpled bruise under his eye. Lance is smoothing his hands down his arms, slender in contrast to his broad one.

“Who.”

“Hunk, it’s- it was just- I could’ve handled it better I-”

“Lance please, I need to know.”

And his heart fucking _breaks_ when Lance starts shaking his head, eyes brimming with tears, his back trembling as it all tumbles out of him. He doesn’t dare touch him, Lance hugs himself and he says it all to him just like when they were kids when he’d run to Hunk from the bullies.

Hunk has never felt this kind of rage before though. He tries to calm down, to think things through, but the only thing he remembers is the bruises on Lance's wrist and the way he shakes like a leaf, scared, looking behind them as if he could still imagine them there.

-

“ _I’ve just come back from helping out mother in the lake, my father had gotten a cold so there weren’t enough people taking care of the inn. I didn’t know how many of them there was but I was sent to their rooms because they wanted to eat breakfast there. T-they held me down, and I tried to shout for help but they covered my mouth and, and, and they pulled my trousers down I- It. It didn’t. I kicked one of them before. I mean. I got punched, but by then Allura and her dad had heard and they chased them out._ ”

Birdsong, the warm breeze, the sound of rippling water.

“Hunk, I was- I was,”

He doesn’t hear any of them.

“I was so _scared-_ ”

-

-

-

That night, he sharpens his axe. Stares at the bright, full moon.

-

-

He doesn’t go right away, after all, he needs permission first to do this.

He pays Allura a visit, lets her pull him in her cooking as she puts the cookie dough in the tray, one by one. She looks at him once, serious, before she smiles and goes back to the oven. She says to him lightly, like she’s just stating the weather,

“Verbal harassment, noise complaint, messy, rude, disrespected my mother’s cooking even, and now _this,_ ” she slams a fist at the wooden table, smooths it down right after like an apology. She sighs, dusting the flour out of her hands on her apron, “There is obviously no justice here. You know where to go Hunk, just do it quietly will you?”

He nods, stiffly. But his shoulders are more relaxed when Allura tells him that he can send some of the cookies to Lance. Chocolate is his favourite.

-

-

The McClains had always been such a big family. They have at least ten toddlers running around the front of their house, a couple of adults mingling around taking care of them. He gives some of them Allura’s cookies and they yelled in delight when he tells them it’s chocolates.

It’s little Maria that tugs him under the shade of one of the big trees that overlooks the pristine blue lake. They have a swing set there, and she sits on it, laughing happy when Hunk helps her on the swing. She says,

“The other kids really hate those men mister Garrett. The one with a voice like a donkey was mean to me, he said I should just go off a cliff just because I can’t see,” Hunk hisses at that. Tries to say something but she interrupts him with another laugh, “It’s fine mister Garrett, I talk to the others too, they all think those men should’ve left sooner.”

A distant shout echoes from behind them, Lance’s brother Marco calling for dinner.

She hums,

“But you’ll make sure that they won’t ever come back right?”

-

Marco grabs his arm before he leaves after dinner, his face is wary, but his voice is firm, grip tightening, “Take my horse. I could hear him crying at night sometimes you know? You go and you make them _pay-_ ”

-

The handle feels familiar to him, and he’s used it ever since he was twelve, so the weight of the axe doesn’t bother him at all. Admittedly, he’s put on a bit of weight ever since he’s been sweet on Lance, but Lance had loved his softness, had kissed his face and had told him he’d never want for anything else.

Hunk puts on his leather gloves, strapped his axe on his back.

He moves right before midnight, and when he finds their campsite, he doesn’t bother waiting for them to sleep. He throws water at their fire, brings everything into darkness. Then in between all the cacophony and confused exclamations, he strikes.

He punches each and every one of them, knock them down, kicks them, breaks their arms and legs. When it's just him standing in the middle of everything; a mess of groaning bodies, blood, and dirt, he breathes heavily for a while, before he starts to drag one by one to a tree. He ties them there together.

He sits on a tree stump. Waits for them to be awake.

When they do, he grunts, face blank. It’s the confused and angered screaming at first, then it’s the desperate begging and quiet whimpers, then finally, it’s the,

“ _Why? Why? Why? We haven’t done anything wrong! Why are you doing this-_ ”

Hunk gets real tired of that after the first whining. He pushes a crate from somewhere inside their tent, drops it right in front of them. Then he grabs one of their hands roughly and ties it to the crate. He can smell piss, their screams and sobbing is just background noise to him. Like birdsong, and the breeze, and the splash of water.

He raises his axe.

The first man is an absolute mess. He cries on and on about ‘ _My hands fuck my hands-_ ’ he cuts off two of them before he chops the other mans feet. The third man gets his fingers. The last one is a preview of what will inevitably happen to them, in the end. The head drops off his shoulders with a loud squelching sound. They scream and scream until he finishes them off, his face blank, his heart steady.

He wipes the blood off his cheek, though his clothes are absolutely covered with it.

He buries their bodies and lets their heads sink in the deep blue lake. It’s not as if he hasn’t done this before anyway.

He rides back to town right before dawn, bathes and changes his clothes making sure he gets the stench of iron away. He comes by to see Lance after he has his breakfast.

And it must have been a bad dream because Lance hugs him and holds him for so long he sighs and holds on tighter. Kissing his brow, stroking his back. Saying,

“It’s alright, it’s alright.”

Outside, the bird sings. And he spots Allura playing with Maria by the lake, the clouds mirroring it in such a beautiful way.

“Everything is fine, my love. You don’t need to worry.”

And the town wakes up to a new day.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to be vague so if it wasn't clear....
> 
> Judge: Allura  
> Jury: Maria and the other little cousins  
> Executioner: Hunk
> 
> Thnks for reading!
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/crazydurians)! and check out my other [fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaMochi/works) too! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
